Terminals of electronic components to which electrical conductors may be connected have taken various and numerous forms, generally as determined by the manner in which the conductors are to be attached which in turn is determined by the permanence of the connection desired. On widely used terminal commonly called a spade lug, when employed in association with a special conductor termination, permits a quick connection and disconnection of the two elements. The lug terminal comprises a rectangular flat strip presenting two opposite, parallel edges. The conductor is crimped or otherwise electrically secured to a terminal receptacle comprising a flat, generally rectangular strip, the opposite sides of which are folded over to receive the opposite edges of the spade lug terminal. With the receptacle frictionally fitted on the lug terminal, a connection is made which is both mechanically and electrically reliable.
In the past, the receptacle has been fitted on the lug terminal either manually or by whatever shop tool was most convenient. This has proved awkward, particularly when a number of the lug terminals are closely spaced and frequently inconvenient when access to a lug terminal is limited. It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a tool for facilitating the fitting of a conductor receptacle on a spade lug terminal, which tool is both simple and inexpensive.